


Good. Dirty. Wrong.

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cousin Incest, Dominance, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: It was good. It shouldn't be, because it was also wrong. But, Dudley can't help himself.





	Good. Dirty. Wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Snowflake_challenge day 10](https://snowflake-challenge.dreamwidth.org/42225.html)

“He’s the witch-king of Angmar.”

“The what-king of where-now?”

Piers sighed. “The _witch-king of Angmar_.”

“Yeah, mate, saying it slower doesn’t make it any clearer.”

Dudley had to hold back a smile. Piers had been trying to explain the plotline of _Return of the King_ to their friend Blake for the past three hours since they had exited the movie theatre. It wasn’t going so well.

“The lead Ringwraith,” Piers tried, sounding evermore desperate.

“Oh! The big, black screechy thing? The thing that stabbed Frodo?”

“Yes! _Yes_. Fucking finally. He’s the one that Éowyn killed in the field.”

“Éowyn…?”

Dudley could almost hear Piers’ frustration before he even opened his mouth. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Piers let out a deep sigh.

“The horse chick.”

“ _Ohhh_ …” Blake took a couple of seconds, his eyes glazing as his mind clearly worked over ‘the horse chick’ in the movie. “Prefer the Elf one, actually. Bigger tits.”

Unable to help it, Dudley snorted with laughter. Piers’ face was going a dull shade of red. Blake, on the other hand, seemed to be lost in the idea of ‘the Elf one’ and her bigger tits.

“You know what? Fuck this.” Piers stood and brushed his hands against his jeans. “You have no respect for the canon Tolkien created. You don’t just go to a movie like that and not know a single thing about what’s going on. And you _definitely_ don’t go just to stare at Arwen’s tits. See you later, Big D.”

With a nod to Dudley, Piers marched out of the flat. The door closed firmly behind him. Dudley turned a grin to Blake.

“I think you pissed him off.”

Blake grinned back. “It was worth it.” Standing, he offered Dudley his hand. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”

With a quick glance to the clock on the wall, Dudley nodded. “Yeah, tomorrow.”

He took a deep breath when he was left alone in his flat. As much fun as it was going out with his friends on a Friday night, he found it even better when he finally got to relax a little. He didn’t get long that night, however.

“Arwen’s tits are pretty spectacular, you know.”

Dudley jumped. The voice was deep and familiar, sending a jolt through him. Taking another, slightly shakier breath, he turned.

“Didn’t think she was your type.”

Harry stood in the doorway leading to the kitchen. Dressed in what Dudley had come to call his ‘police riot gear’, he looked… Well. Dudley licked his lips. Leather; Harry was dressed nearly entirely in soft, supple leather.

“No, I prefer my ‘girls’ much blonder and… manlier than that.”

A corner of Harry's lips quirked up as Dudley shifted his weight. Dudley’s stomach flipped.

“Looking good, Potter.”

It was an understatement. Harry looked fucking delicious. The leather trousers clung to his toned thighs, he wore a sort-of leather waistcoat that showed off his trim waist, and the robe-cloak-thing added a ‘Matrix’ vibe to the whole getup. Add in Harry's dark five o’clock shadow, and the dark circles under his still-wary eyes and it all sent Dudley’s mouth dry. If he had known his scrawny little cousin would turn out to look so dangerous, he probably would have treated him a little differently.

“Not too bad yourself, Dursley.”

Harry's eyes ran down Dudley’s body. A tingle followed in their wake, swirling through Dudley’s stomach. Straightening, he spread his legs a little more, offering a wordless hint he knew Harry would catch.

“How long have you been here?” Harry had a habit of appearing in places he shouldn’t be. Usually it was when Dudley least expected him. “How much of that did you hear?”

“Since the horse chick.”

Harry pushed off the doorjamb and straightened. He still stood a few inches shorter than Dudley, but he held himself as though he didn’t. The robe-thing he wore swung around his ankles. His hair – always scruffy – stood up at all different angles. Dudley thought he could see pieces of dried blood and mud in Harry's hairline. A bright red slash ran from his left wrist, up under his sleeve. He limped as he stepped forward.

“‘m not interested in talking about chicks, Dudley.”

Harry's gaze dropped downwards. Dudley shivered.

“Never are.”

Harry grinned as he stepped up to Dudley. “You complaining?”

The tip of Harry's wand pressed beneath Dudley’s chin. “Do I ever?”

They never talked, not really. What would you say to a cousin you hated and feared growing up, but whom you have discovered can fuck you like no one else? Dudley’s eyes closed as he felt magic wash over him.

“On your knees against the lounge.”

He obeyed immediately. When Harry was in this mood, it was unwise to disobey, he had found.

“Very good, Big D.” Harry's voice was not mocking. It never was. Commanding, yes, but never mocking. “Have you been waiting for me?”

Dudley nodded. “All day.”

This relationship had shocked Dudley at first, but they had fallen into such an easy routine over the years. With Harry being able to so effortlessly fulfil Dudley’s need to submit to someone stronger than he, they were a perfect fit.

“Have you touched yourself today?”

Another shiver ran the length of Dudley’s spine. He shook his head. “No.”

“Did you want to?”

“Oh, yes.”

“Really?”

Another wash of magic over him left Dudley naked. Unable to help it, he let out a moan.

“Want to now.”

Harry's responding chuckle had Dudley’s insides trembling with need. “Maybe that’s what we should do today?”

Dudley arched his back. “Have a wank?”

“No. _You_ should have a wank. I’ll just… watch.”

This was new. Dudley was tempted to glance over his shoulder to see whether Harry was taking the piss. He knew better, however. Resting his right forearm on the lounge cushions, he reached down to wrap the fingers of his left hand around his hard cock.

Despite his large size everywhere else, Dudley’s cock hadn’t followed suit. The bright red head only just peeked out of his fist as he grasped his shaft. A couple of dry strokes had his toes curling. Harry muttered something, giving Dudley a handful of lube on his next stroke. The sensation of having magic used on him had him gasping. His cock hardened a little further.

“Harry…”

“Tell me what you’re picturing.”

Dudley grunted. He wasn’t _picturing_ anything at that moment. The very fact that he was here, wanking in front of Harry was more than enough to get him going.

“Wanna be fucked.”

A deep chuckle from behind him had his insides fluttering again. Humming, he increased his pace.

“Want _you_ to fuck me.”

“Is that it, Big D? You want your skinny, scrawny cousin to fuck you? Is that what gets you all hot and bothered late at night?”

Dudley gasped as his hips jerked. The fact that they were so closely related was part of what was so hot about this for him. He’d never considered anything like this before. It added just enough of a touch of taboo to their activities to have him on edge the entire day, waiting for the time Harry would just appear in his flat. And Harry knew it.

“Yes,” he gasped. “Remembering how you fuck me gets me hard.”

“Tell me, Dudley.”

Harry's voice was strained. Dudley smiled.

“Was at work today, sitting at my desk. Kept thinking about last night.”

“ _Tell me_.”

“You pulling my hair… Calling me names… Fucking me so hard I could still feel it, even then…”

“But you didn’t touch yourself.”

Dudley’s hips jerked again. He was close. Unable to form intelligible words, he shook his head.

“Speak, Dudley. Tell me.”

Dudley let out a whine. His entire body shivered with the need to come. Leaning forward further, he pushed his hips forward, seeking more stimulation.

“Was hard for an hour… Didn’t touch meself.”

“Good, good…” Harry's rough voice was nearly unrecognisable. “Come now.”

A wave of magic prepared Dudley. He could feel the extra lube running from between his cheeks.

“Come, Dudley.”

Yet another spell hit him, this one sending tingles through his entire body. Dudley let out a whimper as he thrust his hips. A deep growl was his only warning before Harry had a handful of his hair, jerking his head backwards.

“I said _come_.”

The dark circles around Harry's eyes gave him such a dangerous vibe. Dudley could barely breathe, he was so turned on. His mouth opened, but no sound came out. One last jerk of his hips was all it took. His cock spasmed, shooting his hot, sticky release over his belly.

“Good,” Harry growled.

He released Dudley’s hair, letting him fall back against the lounge again. Dudley got no time to recover his breath before Harry's hands were gripping his hips, pulling him backwards.

He was entered roughly. Harry's fingers dug painfully into his hips. Dudley didn’t object, however. He never did.

“You’re gonna come again, Big D.”

Dudley moaned. His heart thudded against his ribs and his chest heaved, trying to catch his breath. The material of the lounge rubbed against his forehead as Harry began to thrust.

“You’re gonna get hard. You’re gonna come for me while I fuck you.”

Dudley’s mind spun. “Yes,” he gasped. “Please.”

Sweat broke out all over Dudley’s body. The stick mess on his belly slid slowly downwards with each jerky movement Harry made.

“Gonna have you begging me to come again.”

“Please, Harry…” Dudley slid his hand down over himself. His belly jiggled with each gasped breath he took. “Get me hard. I’ll come for you again.”

“Yes, you will…” Harry adjusted his angle with each thrust. “You will scream my name by the end of the night.”

“Yes, yes, I w-will…” Dudley had to stop as Harry hit his prostate. His mouth opened wide as he groaned. “ _Fuck_ …”

It was too much. With the remnants of his last orgasm still drifting lazily through his mind, Dudley couldn’t catch up with what was happening. All he knew was that he _wanted_. Harry moaned behind him.

“Christ, Dudley…”

Acting on automatic, Dudley grasped his limp cock. Using a combination of the leftover lube and his own bodily fluids, he began to stroke.

“That’s it, Big D. Touch yourself for me.”

Once again, Dudley could only obey. He arched his back, giving Harry better access. With his face pressed into the lounge, he let out little whimpers with each stroke.

“Good, Dudley, good… You’re gonna get hard for me again… gonna come again…”

“Yes…”

He wanted – _needed¬_ – to please Harry. Mindlessly stroking his cock, he breathed harshly into the cushions.

“Such a good little slut for me.”

Dudley groaned. He was hard again. With Harry hitting his prostate every few thrusts, he could barely catch his breath. Lost in the sensations washing through him, he could only obey.

“Love taking my cock, don’t you?”

Dudley was incapable of words. Arching his back even further, he tried to take Harry deeper.

“Take it so well… So good… _Christ_ …”

Dudley’s hips jerked. He was getting close. His mind swimming, he lifted his head just enough so he could speak.

“Wanna come.”

“Yes, yes, Dud.”

His skin felt as though it was on fire. His hand jerked quickly along his cock. Harry hit his prostate. He was _so close_.

“Gonna – gonna come.”

Harry grunted. “Come.” He hit Dudley’s prostate again. “Come on my cock.”

Dudley obeyed. His body tensed, then released. Heat spread through him as his second orgasm hit. Harry groaned behind him.

“Ye – yes… Yes, Dud…”

“Harry…”

Warmth spread through him as Harry let out a loud moan. Dudley’s knees couldn’t hold him up any longer. Harry's weight pressed him into the cushions as he collapsed.

“Good, good, Dud. _So_ fucking good.”

The leather of Harry's clothes rubbed against Dudley’s back. They were both panting harshly, unable to catch their breath. Dudley was covered in both lube and bodily fluids. It was dirty, and wrong; so wrong.

“You’re so good for me, Dudley. Always so good.”

Dudley smiled as Harry's hand rubbed over his spent cock. He felt a squeeze of his balls. Closing his eyes again, he pressed back into Harry.

“Only for you.”


End file.
